Un solo paso
by Nessie's.thoughts
Summary: Carlisle y Esme tenían una linda vida, cada uno con su pareja que los hacia feliz. Lo que ellos no sabían es que de la felicidad a la tristeza hay solo un paso. Summary completo adentro. All Humans. CxE BxE
1. Summary

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque así quisiera) Son todos de la gran Stephenie Meyer... Solo la historia es mía, de mi creación :B  
><strong>Nota: <strong>El rate del fic puede cambiar por posible lemmon. _

* * *

><p>Summary<p>

Carlisle y Esme tenían una linda vida, cada uno con su pareja que los hacia feliz. Lo que ellos no sabían es que de la felicidad a la tristeza hay solo un paso. También que el mismo paso se puede dar hacia el otro lado, cuando sus vidas de juntan y con las de ellos, las de sus hijos, pero, ¿Cómo aceptaran ellos esto? Todo aparenta ir bien hasta que un error se comete y se voltea otra vez. CxE, ExB

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aqui me encuentro poniendo el summary completo... tengo tres cosas que informar sobre el fic:<em>  
><em><strong>1.-<strong> El rate del fic puede cambiar a M si es que decido poner un lemmon por ahí, que es lo más probable. _  
><em><strong>2.-<strong> La historia esta mas enfocada en las parejas de Esme&Carlisle y Edward&Bella, esas son las importantes, lo pondría afuera pero no se si me deja :B Pero también aparecerán las otras por su pollo, veremos a AxJ y ExR... pero más adelante... no tanto :B _  
><em><strong>3.-<strong> Subiré un capitulo hoy o mañana... lo malo es que me quedo corto u.u pero bueno, espero les guste :D _  
><em>Y aquí Nessie' hace su mágica salida... obviamente no sin antes dejar un gran saludo a las Subnormales, mis queridas subnormales :B Las quiero mucho!<em>  
><em> Saludos para todos y se cuidan... nos leemos pronto ;)<em>


	2. Capitulo 1

**Carlisle** **POV**

Aquí me encontraba yo, sentado en la silla del hermoso restaurant que le encanta a Lizzie, mirando la cajita de terciopelo azul, tomándola en mis manos, esperando por mi novia, para hacerle la pregunta más importante de mi vida.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?- me dijo la linda chica de pelo color cobrizo y ojos verdes.

-Bien Lizzie, hay algo que quiero decirte- le dije, vi que iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí –te lo diré después de que cenemos, así que no insistas amor- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Esta bien, ¿pero me lo dices si?- me preguntó a lo que yo solo respondí asintiendo. Luego de eso pedimos lo que íbamos a cenar y algo para beber. La cena se paso en risas y palabras que intercambiábamos, hablando de recuerdos y anécdotas que habíamos pasado juntos. Cuando estábamos cerca de terminar de cenar, me prepare para decir sin interrupciones lo que quería decirle.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tenias que decirme amor?- me preguntó mientras ponía los cubiertos sobre el plato ahora vacío. Trague saliva antes de comenzar a hablar, rayos, esto era mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-Lizzie, Elizabeth,-comencé a decir mientras me ponía de pie- yo te he amado desde aquel día que nos conocimos, cuando solo tenia 19 y tu 18, aquel día en que te vi en la universidad, desde ese día no he dejado de amarte y quiero hacerlo por siempre, partiendo con estas palabras- ahora me encontraba frente a ella, un tanto nervioso, ella solo me miraba con esa linda sonrisa que siempre tenia. Me puse sobre mi rodilla derecha y empecé otra vez –Elizabeth Masen, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?- le dije mientras sacaba la cajita de terciopelo azul de mi bolsillo y la abría. Para ese momento ella estaba soltando lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial de felicidad.

-Si, acepto mi amor- me dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Lizzie se puso a mi altura y me dio un dulce beso. Yo no podía estar más feliz, ahora ella seria mi mujer y seriamos felices juntos, por siempre.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé- puso su delicada mano en mi mejilla –y se como hacerte más feliz- me tomó de la mano para que me pusiera en pie –hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Dime, puedes decirme lo que desees.

-Amor… Carlisle, creo que necesitaremos un lugar más grande donde vivir que tu pequeño apartamento, con otra habitación.

-¿Por qué? No habrás invitado a tu madre a vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no- dijo soltando una pequeña risita ante mi comentario –Cariño, vamos a ser padres- dicho esto, comenzó a llorar, pero con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Yo no pude decir palabra, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla. La felicidad que me abarcaba en ese momento era demasiada, tanto que sentía que no cabía en mi cuerpo, cuando me dio la noticia lo primero que pensé fue en un pequeño bebé en mis brazos. Hace unos momentos no pasaba por mi cabeza la idea de ser padre aun, pero ahora que sé que tendré un niño o niña, lo único que anhelo es que estos próximos nueve meses pasen lo suficientemente rápido.

-Mi amor, esta noche me has dado las dos noticias más hermosas de mi vida, seré tu esposo y tendremos un hijo- le dije alejándola de mi para poder ver a sus ojos que expresaban una gran cantidad de alegría.

-O hija, no lo olvides. Te amo- se acercó a mi poco a poco y unió nuestras frentes dejando nuestros labios a milímetros de distancia.

-Yo también te amo, Señora Cullen- soltó una risita y luego yo acorte la distancia que separaba nuestros labios para poder unirlos en un dulce y tierno beso. Podría quedarme toda la vida congelado en este momento.

_6 años más tarde…_

_Miércoles 20 de Junio, 10:35 am_

-Buenos días, querida.

-Buenos días, mi amor- dijo, luego le di un casto beso en la mejilla, luego ella me dio uno a mi y yo solo sonreí.

-Cariño, mientras yo voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿podrías despertar a Edward?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía unos pantalones y una camiseta.

-Claro, pero antes…- me levante de la cama y camine hacia ella, la tome de la cintura –dame un beso- dije y comencé a besarla, al principio el beso era tierno e inofensivo, pero luego de unos segundos se torno apasionado. Nos separamos unos segundos por la necesidad de respirar, luego retomamos el beso y caímos sobre la cama, yo sobre ella. Si quería despertar a Edward, debía detener esto en estos instantes, pero lamentablemente mi fuerza de voluntad se había ido junto con mi camiseta.

-Carlisle- dijo con tono firme y cortando el momento –debemos levantarnos, no es el momento propicio –dicho esto, de un momento a otro ella se encontraba sobre mí. Podía parecer pequeña y delicada, pero tenía gran fuerza.

-De acuerdo, pero me lo debes.

-Seguro, lo prometo- me dio un casto beso en los labios y se levanto –Ahora, ve a despertar a tu hijo- tomó la camiseta que en esos momentos estaba en el suelo mientras que yo me ponía en pie –toma- dijo y me arrojo la camiseta. Me la puse y ella salió del dormitorio con dirección a la cocina. Yo me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, llegue frente a la puerta y la abrí sin tocar, ya que supuse estaría durmiendo, la única forma de despertarlo era si alguien lo hacia.

-Hijo, vamos despierta, es hora de levantarse- dije desde el umbral de la puerta, él no contestó. Lo intente otra vez –Edward, despierta- para esa vez estaba al lado de su cama sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo.

-_Que_… Que… ¡Qué!- dijo él, partiendo con un leve susurro hasta un fuerte grito.

-Hey, tranquilo pequeño- le dije tocándole el hombro –es hora de levantarse, ve a cambiarte.

-Ah, claro papá- dicho esto se levanto y fue corriendo con dirección al baño.

Luego de que fue, salí de la habitación y fue en dirección a la cocina a esperar que Edward saliera de la ducha. Cuando llegue me encontré con Lizzie preparando el desayuno, huevos y tocino. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Carlisle, detente, estoy cocinando- dijo mi mujer, pero yo hice caso omiso y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo –¿Qué quieres?, por favor déjame- en su voz se notaba un tono divertido.

-Estoy esperando a que Edward termine de ducharse- para ese momento yo tenia mi mentón apoyado en su hombro y ella había terminado de cocinar.

-Amor, recuerda que tienes que ir a ver los detalles del regalo de Eddie.

-Oh… cierto- se volteó –gracias por recordármelo y no le digas Eddie, Carlisle.- luego se acercó y me dio un dulce beso –Sabes que no le agrada que le digan así.

-Hola mami- dijo el pequeño entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward- Lizzie se acercó a nuestro hijo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo- luego de que mi esposa se alejase de nuestro hijo, me acerque a él, me puse a su estatura y le di un abrazo –Luego te daremos tu regalo pequeño.

-No me importa un regalo, prefiero estar con ustedes hoy- dijo mi pequeño hijo, para solo haber cumplido 6 años, era muy inteligente e independiente, y yo me enorgullecía de eso.

-Claro que estaremos juntos hoy, pero yo tengo que ir por unas cosas- se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó en el umbral de esta –Come tu desayuno, te quedaras con papá por un rato- y salió de la cocina hacia el baño que yo quería ocupar, pero bueno, no siempre puedes hacer lo que planeas.

-Ya escuchaste a mamá- le desordene el cabello –ve a sentarte y come tu desayuno.

-Si papá.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a la mesa, él comió el enorme desayuno que le había preparado Lizzie y yo solo una taza de café. Para cuando mi hijo termino de comer, Elizabeth salió de la habitación y apareció arreglada, se despidió de Edward con un beso en la frente y de mí con un corto beso en los labios.

-Termine, ¿puedo ir a ver televisión?- preguntó el pequeño corriendo el plato, ahora vacío, hacia delante.

-Claro, ve pequeño- se levanto rápido de la silla y me mando una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento. Después de que escuche como la televisión se encendió, me levante de la silla y recogí lo usado en el desayuno, lave los trastos, los seque y los guarde en su lugar respectivo. Luego fui a mi cuarto y saque un poco de ropa para poder ponerme, y me fui al baño.

-Edward, no le abras la puerta a nadie, yo estaré en la ducha por si sucede algo, ¿de acuerdo Edward?- le pregunte, el me contesto con un _"Si papá". _

Me di una larga y relajante ducha, me vestí y fui a ver como estaba Edward, el aun seguía pegado a la televisión viendo un programa infantil. Fui a la habitación a buscar mi teléfono, vi la hora, eran las 13:15 pm y Elizabeth aun no llegaba. Eso me parecía extraño, ya que solo tenía que ir a confirmar que trajeran el regalo de Edward, que consistía en un piano. Cuando él tenia cuatro años, demostró interés por el piano ya que una vez me encontró escuchando Debussy en mi escritorio, desde ese momento le empezó a gustar. Mis padres le habían regalado un teclado y nosotros le pagamos un profesor que le enseñara. Hace unas semanas su teclado se había descompuesto, y cuando sucedió él se puso muy triste, así que decidimos regalarle uno hoy. Lo que me parecía extraño era que se suponía que llegaría alrededor de las 12:30 pm, y ella traería cosas para hacer el almuerzo. Ella nunca se retrasaba. En mi mente se empezaron a formar ideas de que había tenido un percance. Deje de lado esos pensamientos y esa extraña sensación de que algo malo había pasado.

Para poder distraerme fui donde estaba Edward y comenzamos a jugar y luego volver a ver televisión. Después de un rato volví a mirar mi teléfono, eran las 14:05 pm, había pasado menos de una hora, esto ya me esta preocupando. La llamé a su teléfono, pero nadie contestaba. Luego del tercer intento desistí y volví con mi hijo. Pasaron unos minutos y mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla y salía un número que no conocía, de todas formas contesté.

-Hola

-Hola, ¿es usted Carlisle Cullen?- era una voz masculina que no conocía, su tono era serio.

-Si.

-¿Es usted el esposo de Elizabeth Cullen?

-Si, ella es mi esposa, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, por alguna razón comencé a sentir desesperación.

-Lo que sucede es que hubo un accidente automovilístico y su esposa está involucrada en el.- cuando dijo esas palabras estaba a poco de llegar a la histeria, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era como estaba mi Elizabeth

-Qué… Donde… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- mi voz sonaba desesperada, me di cuenta de que mi hijo se volteo hacia mi y me miraba con ojos preocupados, le dedique una sonrisa y fui a la cocina para que no escuchara el resto de la conversación.

-Su esposa chocó contra una camioneta en el centro de Chicago. Ella está en el Hospital Northwest Memorial, se encuentra grave, tiene que venir de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, voy enseguida.-dicho esto, cerré mi teléfono y fui por una chaqueta y las llaves del viejo auto, ya que Lizzie se había llevado el otro. Fui por Edward, pero caí en cuenta que no seria lo mejor llevarlo al hospital, por lo que llame a mi hermana, Carmen, que no vivía muy lejos de nuestro edificio. Tome mi teléfono y marque su número, le conté lo sucedido y me dijo que era lo mejor que dejara a mi hijo con ella en estos momentos, por lo menos podría estar con su prima Tanya.

-Vamos hijo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Vamos con la tía Carmen, tus primas quieren verte- le dije.

-¡Si! vamos a ver a la tía Carmen y a tío Eleazar y a Kate y Tanya y Irina- en su cara se formo una sonrisa emocionada, luego tendría que romperla, eso me partía el corazón, pero debía enterarse de lo de su madre, pero aun no.

Fuimos al auto y emprendimos el camino a la casa de mi hermana, cuando llegamos recibieron a Edward con un fuerte _¡Feliz Cumpleaños Edward!_ Él sonreía, pero no era la misma sonrisa de felicidad que tenia en la mañana cuando estaba su madre. Minutos después hable otra vez con Carmen, ella quería venir conmigo, pero yo no quería que sucediera, ya que también le dije que tenia que decirle a Edward y ella era la única que podría calmarlo. Carmen me ayudo a decirle a mi hijo, cuando se entero lo único que él quería era ver a su madre, sus pequeños ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, yo le dije que no tenia porque preocuparse, ya que ella saldría pronto del hospital. Carmen se quedó con él, quien solo soltaba unos sollozos. Me partió el alma verlo así, pero tenia que decirle, luego de darle la noticia me fui en dirección al hospital.

Después de quince minutos llegue al hospital. Entre rápidamente y le pregunte a la enfermera que se encontraba detrás del mesón donde podría encontrar la habitación donde tenían a mi esposa. Me dijo estaba en cuidados intensivos, en el tercer piso. Fui hacia el elevador y entre en el. Cuando paró en el tercer piso, salí del elevador y fui a buscar las puertas que decían cuidados intensivos. Cuando me encontré cerca de las puertas un doctor salió de estas, al verlo corrí y le pregunte por mi esposa.

Me dijo que se encontraba grave, y que no podía entrar a verla. Se había roto la pierna, un brazo y unas costillas, también sufrió un fuerte y grave golpe en la cabeza, había perdido mucha sangre y los doctores no sabían si sobreviviría.

Pasaban las horas, y no había buenas noticias, solo que seguía empeorando. Llame a Carmen un par de veces, para saber como se encontraba mi hijo, ella solo decía que estaba sentado en la banca que había en su patio mirando a la nada, él quería estar solo. Carmen insistía en venir, a la tercera vez que llame le dije que viniera, esto se me estaba haciendo muy duro de soportar.

Luego de media hora llego mi hermana con mi hijo, eso me enojo ya que no quería que supiera mucho, solo lo suficiente. Después de que llegaron salió el doctor otra vez y se acercó a mí.

-Tengo malas noticias- dijo el Doctor Smith.

-Que… que sucede- pregunte, luego busque con la mirada a Edward, él estaba sentado en unas silla que estaban lejos de donde estábamos, lo suficiente para que el no escuchara.

-Elizabeth…-se detuvo un momento- Elizabeth falleció, lo lamento mucho, hicimos lo que pudimos.

Al escuchar la noticia no pude creer lo que había escuchado, estaba en shock. Sentía a alguien sollozar y nada más. Me acababan de decir que mi amada Elizabeth ha muerto. Mi amor se ha ido, se llevaron una parte de mi vida. Cuando volví a la realidad el sentimiento de pena y angustia me invadieron, un vació enorme se instalo en el medio de mi pecho, la persona que tanto amaba se había ido, me dejó, solo con mi hijo. Mi hijo, que le diría a mi hijo. Mire a mi hermana quien escondía su cara en sus manos pero la sentía sollozar. Luego levantó su cara y me miro con una mezcla de pena y horror, ella comenzó a abrazarme solo ahí pude notar que estaba llorando. La abrase con fuerza intentando que el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se fuera, sentía que si no presionaba mi pecho me iba a caer en pedazos y mi hermana me ayudaba a impedir que sucediera. Sentí que algo golpeaba mi pierna y mire hacia abajo. Ahí estaba Edward con esa mirada preocupada nublando sus brillantes ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre. Él era la imagen de ella pero en un niño, su cabello y sus ojos eran los de ella y solo en unas cosas pequeñas se parecía a mí.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó.

-Hijo…- no sabía como decirlo. Me arrodille y estuve a su altura y comencé otra vez –Hijo, tu madre se ha ido.

-¿Dónde fue?

-Ella… ella murió, se fue para siempre- cuando dije esto sus ojos se cubrieron de una capa cristalina y comenzó a llorar. Él me abrazo y ambos comenzamos a llorar, luego sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda. Levante la vista y seque las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, vi a Carmen haciéndome un gesto para que me levantara. Cuando lo hice lleve a Edward conmigo, lo tome en mis brazos y el seguía llorando, eso me destrozo, no soportaba verlo llorar. Carmen le pasaba su mano por la espalda mientras le decía palabras alentadoras, luego de unos minutos dejó de llorar y solo se escuchaba su suave respiración, me preocupe ya que era muy despacio, respiraciones suaves y leves. Se había quedado dormido.

Carmen nos llevo a casa, mañana pasaría por mi auto, no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones para conducir. Nos dejo y se fue a su casa, sin antes prometer que mañana vendría con Eleazar para ver como estábamos. Entramos al departamento, fui al cuarto de Edward y lo deje en la cama, lo cubrí con las sábanas y cuando estaba por salir de la puerta su voz me detuvo.

-¡NO! No me dejes solo, por favor papá, no me dejes solo- dicho esto volví a su cama y lo tome en mis brazos otra vez. Fui a mi cuarto y lo puse en la cama, luego me acosté a su lado y lo cubrí con las sábanas, luego de unos minutos, él se quedó dormido otra vez. Yo me puse a pensar, no lo había hecho desde que me dieron la noticia, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que Lizzie se había ido y no volvería. Pero ahora que estaba con mi hijo, pude ver cuanto le afectaba a él, yo tenía que ser fuerte por él, no puedo hundirme en la tristeza, sé que siempre estará cerca, pero tengo que aprender a no demostrarlo ante mi hijo. Elizabeth se fue, pero yo sigo aquí, los próximos días serán duros, pero debo cuidar a Edward, él es ahora mi prioridad, su salud y bien estar son mi preocupación. No dejare que nada malo le pase.

**Esme POV**

-Charles, tengo algo importante que decirte- le dije a mi novio con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro por la hermosa noticia que tenia para él.

-Dime amor, que sucede- me dijo Charles con una mirada preocupada.

-Charles, yo… estoy embarazada- le dije dejando escapar una risita emocionada, pero la expresión de él era distinta, estaba asombrado y en sus ojos había una extraña mezcla de ira y temor, algo que no podía comprender del todo.

-¿Q-QUÉ?- me dijo Charles como si no hubiera podido pronunciar más palabra que esas.

-Que estoy embarazada amor, vamos a tener un bebé- le dije, dejando escapar una lagrima de emoción que se asomaba por el borde de mi ojo.

-¿C-Cómo…? ¿C-Cuándo sucedió "esto"?- preguntó un poco alterado y la misma expresión vacía que tenía cuando no le agradaba algo.

-¿Cómo?, vamos tu sabes como…- le dije con una sonrisa picara en mis labios –y cuando, fue aquella noche cuando mis padres estaban fuera de la cuidad y tu fuiste a mi casa.

Silencio. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos con semblante de asombro, hasta que comenzó a mover sus labios y no salía palabra. Luego de unos minutos las palabras comenzaron a salir, pero no era lo que yo esperaba.

-No, esto no puede estar pasándome- balbuceo Charles mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación -¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE ESTO PASARA?- me pregunto con ira, lo que me decepcionaba, no creí que mi novio, la persona que más amo pudiera pensar que esto era malo.

-¿Qué yo dejara que esto pasara?- le dije remarcando el yo –pensé que tu querrías tener a este bebé tanto como yo lo quiero ahora, si, esto no estaba en mis planes, pero ahora lo esta y quiero que nazca y crezca como mi hijo o hija y contigo a mi lado- le dije mientras lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

-Yo… y-yo no puedo ser padre aún, esto NO estaba en mis planes y no lo estará hasta que yo sienta que es mejor, no quiero a ese bebé, no podre con esto.- me dijo mandándome una mirada reprobatoria- Tengo sueños y cosas que quiero hacer y no permitiré que esa cosa que vas a tener me lo impida. Estas sola en esto, yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Pe-pero… Charles- fue lo único que pude decir ante lo que me había dicho, no lo podía creer, esperaba otra cosa.

-No, nada de peros. Yo no podre con esto, estas sola. Terminamos Esme. Me tengo que ir, ya no tengo más que decir, me has arruinado el día con tu noticia, espero que seas feliz.- me dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con tal fuerza que estremeció las paredes.

No podía creer lo que Charles me había dicho. Yo creía que de verdad me amaba, si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera apoyado, pero al parecer yo solo era una más del montón para él. Esperaba que el aceptara la noticia de la mejor manera y fuéramos padres, pero todo quedo en ilusiones, todo se derrumbo en un momento, todo lo que esperaba para un futuro juntos desapareció porque él no quería tener un hijo. Creía que íbamos a ser felices juntos, hacernos viejos y ver a nuestros nietos mientras que estábamos en el porche de nuestra casa tomados de la mano, pero al parecer él no era el indicado. Pero esto no me iba a detener, yo voy a tener a mi bebé, lo voy a querer y cuidar para que sea una buena persona, no me tengo que deprimir por algo que no me hará bien, ahora tengo que cuidar de alguien más y no dejare que esto me detuviera. Voy a ser madre.

Desde hoy empieza mi nueva vida, le había dicho a mis padres, quienes tardaron el aceptar la noticia, pero me dijeron que me iban a ayudar en todo. Mañana comenzaría con mi vida de madre.

_6 años más tarde…_

_Jueves 13 de Septiembre, 6:45 am_

-Bella es hora de despertar, tienes que ir a la escuela hijita- le dije a mi hermosa hija ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Si mami, me iré a dar mi baño- me dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba y tomaba las cosas que le había dejado encima de su cama.

Mi Bella, mi pequeña hija. Era muy parecida a mí, sacó solo los ojos color café de su padre, pelo castaño y pálida piel, como yo. Mi pequeña, la persona que más amo en este mundo, lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado en la vida. Todo salió bien desde el día que Charles me dejó, al principio no fue fácil, con mis estudios y cuidar a mi hija, pero con la ayuda de mis padres, todo fue mejorando. Ella no me preguntaba por su padre desde que le conté la verdad, claro ella al principio se sintió un poco culpable, pero yo le hice cambiar de parecer. Desde ese día no volvió a mencionar el tema, ya que sabia que no me gustaba tocarlo, aun me dolía un poco. Pero soy fuerte por mi hija, la tengo que cuidar y nunca dejare que le suceda lo mismo que a mí, para eso estoy yo, para protegerla.

-¡MAAAAMI! ¿Donde están mis cosas para la escuela?- me pregunto mi hija desde el baño, hacía todo por su cuenta, no le gustaba que la ayudaran, en eso se parecía a su padre.

-Aquí hija, ven a vestirte aquí- le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta del baño para que saliera de éste.

-Si mami, ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- me preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Lo suficiente para que puedas tomar desayuno, vamos apresúrate.-le dije mientras salía de su habitación para que se pudiera vestir.

Llegue a la cocina y le prepare un jugo de naranja y un pequeño pastelillo que decía Feliz Cumpleaños, ya que hoy cumplía nada menos que 6 años. Puse todas las cosas en la mesa para que cuando llegara pudiera encender la pequeña vela con forma del número 6. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, me prepare para lo que venia.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!- le grite mientras ella entraba por la puerta de la concina, ella solo puso una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Gracias mami- me respondió mientras yo me acercaba para poder darle un abrazo.

-Vamos hija, sopla- le puse el pastelillo frente a ella para que apagara la vela. Luego de unos segundos soplo y la tenue luz que se producía por la pequeña llama se extinguió, deje el pastelillo en la mesa y comencé a aplaudir.

-Gracias mami, te quiero mucho - me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, eso me hizo sonreír. Ver a mi hija feliz era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

-Bien pequeña, tienes que desayunar para ir a la escuela.

-Si mami, gracias por el pastelito- después que dijo esto se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa y comenzó a comer su pastelillo. Pasaban los minutos y veía como mi retoño comía y hacia muecas extrañas mientras mascaba. Luego termino de comer y se levanto de la silla, tomo el plato y el vaso y los llevó al fregadero, los dejó con cuidado y luego se dio la vuelta y me miró.

-¿Vamos mamá?- me preguntó la pequeña intentando poner sus pequeños brazos en sus caderas, gesto que me causó risa.

-Si pequeña, vamos-le dije mientras me dirigía a ella y le tomaba la mano. Caminamos hacia la puerta y salimos, bajamos por el porche y llegamos al auto. Le abrí la puerta trasera y ella entró, luego de esto la cerré. Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del conductor, me metí dentro y puse la llave en el contacto.

-¿Estas lista Belly?- le dije con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Si mami, vámonos que se hace tarde- me dijo con un tono de voz emocionado, yo encendí el carro y emprendimos el camino a la escuela. Llegamos al establecimiento y yo estacione el auto en a acera. Me baje del carro y le abrí la puerta para que saliera.

-Hija, después de la escuela vendré por ti para ir al parque de diversiones, ¿Qué te parece Bella?

-Genial, ¿puede venir Alice mami?- pregunto mi hija. Ella y mi sobrina, Alice, eran como hermanas, siempre estaban juntas. Mi hermana, Jennifer, por suerte vivía cerca de nuestro departamento. Siempre que salíamos a algún lugar Bella no dudaba en pedirme que su prima viniera con nosotras.

-Claro pequeña, ahora ve dentro, adiós Bella.

-Adiós mamá- se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla. Luego de verla entrar a la escuela me encamine a mi trabajo esperando con muchas ansias a que fueran las 14:00 pm.

Salí de mi trabajo y ahora me encuentro en mi auto, afuera de la escuela de mi hija, esperando por ella. Son las 13:55, había llamado a Jennifer unas horas antes preguntándole si podía llevar a Alice al parque de diversiones, ella no dudo y dijo que si. Pasaron los cinco minutos y el timbre sonó, los niños comenzaron a salir y yo salí del auto para poder encontrar a mi hija con más facilidad. Luego de unos segundos, la encontré con Ali siguiéndola. Se subieron al auto y partimos al parque de diversiones.

Pasamos una linda tarde con mi hija y mi sobrina. En el parque de diversiones nos divertimos mucho, entre que las niñas se subían a atracciones, las caras raras que hacia Alice cuando comía algodón de azúcar y al final de la salida, como ellas se desplomaron en el auto y cayeron dormidas. Lleve a Alice a su casa y luego me dirigí con Bella a la nuestra. Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar tuve que tomar en mis brazos a mi pequeña hija que no lograba despertar. La lleve a su cuarto y la acosté, cuando iba a salir por la puerta una voz adormilada me detuvo.

-Mami, gracias por pasar el día conmigo, fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, te quiero- dijo cerrando sus ojitos y dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña, ahora duerme- al decir esto salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía, tenia que dejar que mi hija descansara. Llegue a mi habitación y me acosté, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar estos seis años que había pasado con Bella, los mejores seis años de mi vida. Quizás no habían sido los más fáciles, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera conmigo me daba energía y felicidad que necesitaba. Cuando ella llegó todo cambio para bien pero también hubo cosas que me hubiera gustado que no hubiesen cambiado. Algunas mujeres si hubieran estado en mi situación hubieran preferido abortar o dar en adopción, pero cuando te enteras de que estas embarazada tus ideas cambian y de un momento a otro lo quieres. He paso los seis años más hermosos de vida y todo gracias a Bella, ella ahora es todo para mí y nunca me arrepentiré de tenerla.

* * *

><p>Hello, aqui ando otra vez por FF.<br>Bueno esto es algo que tenia en mis archivos, bien guardadito, lo he querido continuar pero siempre me quedo a mitad de camino, algo extraño me pasa y no se que es, so me quedo con estos... muchas cosas incompletas. El punto es que quería mostrar esto, so si a alguien le interesa díganme, denme incentivos para continuar, a ver si surge la inspiración necesaria y las ganas de escribir. Bueno, eso es todo y nos leemos luego, probablemente en un mes o algo lo quite so... avisen, dejen un review o me manda un PM  
><em>Un saludo especial a mis queridas subnormales de la Radio Diario Twilight, a todas esas personitas especiales que he llegado a querer mucho mucho, y ocupan un lugar especial en mi vida... LAS QUIERO MUCHO SUBNORMALES... escribiría sus nombres pero tardaría una eternidad... pero ellas saben que hablo de ellas xD<br>_Si a alguien le interesa sigan-me en Twitter: NessiesThoughts, si no me encuentran quizás lo escribí mal, esta en mi perfil de FF xD  
>Muchos saludos y espero sus reviews, dejen alguna con sus opiniones, ideas, saludos, criticas, amenazas de muerte o lo que quieran... aquí esperare... ;)<br>De aquí dice adiós Nessie'.


	3. NOTA

**Atención! xD**

**Hola hola, me reporto otra vez para dar dos avisos… el primero lo daré aquí ya que este fue el que subí ayer y todo eso. Como había dicho, les pedí su opinión sobre esta idea que creció en mi mente y escribí. Al parecer a las subnormales les gusto y me animan a que siga, y la gente que me dejo un review diciendo que estaba bueno y que siguiera también les agradezco y me alegra mucho que les hubiera gustado. Por eso he decidido continuarlo, pero aun no se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo, so, tendrán que esperar un poco, pero les prometo que el capitulo estará antes del 5 de Marzo, el día donde lamentablemente se acaba mi libertad u.u La cosa es que espero que les guste el capitulo y no decepcionarlas.**  
><strong>Bueno, con este mensaje me despido y nos leemos en el otro fic con el segundo aviso.<strong>  
><strong>Saludos y se me cuidan!<strong>  
><strong>Bara-bara o Nessie'<br>(NessiesThoughts) **


	4. Capitulo 2

_****Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque así quisiera) Son todos de la gran Stephenie Meyer... Solo la historia es mía, de mi creación :B**  
><strong>Nota: <strong>**El rate del fic puede cambiar por posible lemmon._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_ 18 Marzo 2011_

_You know I don't love you  
>and I'll never did<br>I don't want you  
>and I'll never will<em>

Se quedo pensando en esa parte de la canción, el final de la misma, pensado que era eso lo que sentía hacia su hermanastro, quien creía que Isabella tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él. Edward estaba a pasos de entrar en la habitación de su hermanastra sin su consentimiento, cosa que a Isabella le molestaba y él lo sabia, pero no le importo ya que iba por algo que ella había tomado, sin su consentimiento.  
>-¿Que haces aquí idiota? ¿Qué no sabes tocar?- dijo Bella al momento que su hermanastro irrumpió en su habitación, si había una cosa que no toleraba era que entraran en su espacio sin aviso. Se levanto de su cama donde hace unos segundos estaba acostada para encarar a su hermano.<br>-No me importa ser amable Belly- Edward se volteo, dándole la espalda a Isabella, y comenzó a buscar su teléfono en el escritorio de su hermana. Él sabia que ella lo había tomado, ya que él lo había hecho con el de ella una gran cantidad de veces, lo usaba para llamar a sus pretendientes y no gastar el dinero de su propio teléfono. No le sorprendía que ella hubiera tomado su pequeña e infantil venganza.  
>-Muy bien, al diablo la amabilidad que no estoy dispuesta a usar contigo. Y no me digas Belly, te lo he dicho miles de veces, creo que tu diminuto cerebro debe haber comprendido. - Isabella espetó con ira cada palabra que salía de su boca, no le agradaba que estuviera él en su cuarto, ya que cada vez que lo hacia, siempre acababa sucediendo algo que no era de su agrado, pero que de todas formas, inconscientemente a ella le gustaba -¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto revolviendo mis cosas?- Edward se volteo otra vez para ver a su hermanastra a la cara, al verla, recibió la mirada asesina que Bella le dirigía.<br>-No metas tus narices donde no te llaman hermanita.- dicho esto Edward volvió a su búsqueda antes interrumpida por la culpable de la desaparición del móvil de Edward.  
>-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, estas haciendo quien-sabe-que en MI cuarto, así que me incluye. Ahora mueve tu lengua y dime que haces aquí si no quieres que te saque a patadas.- Isabella poso su dedo índice en su mentón, pensado – Más bien, te sacare a patadas de aquí de todas formas… da igual… habla.- Isabella golpeo el hombro de su hermano haciendo que él le diera una mirada llena de ira.<br>-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de decirme Eddie, boba?  
>-Pues no me llames Belly.- apoyo mayor parte de su peso en la pierna derecha, cruzo sus brazos y levanto una ceja, haciendo que Edward bufara.<br>-Da igual.  
>-Dime que haces aquí.- él se apretó el puente de la nariz con su dedo pulgar e índice, gesto de frustración por la insistencia de Bella, <em>"Ella y su estúpida insistencia, ¿Qué nunca se cansa?"<br>_-Busco mi teléfono Bella, eso hago.- espetó con frustración y siguió en lo que se encontraba hace unos segundos, sin dejar de preguntarse donde posiblemente puede haber escondido ella su teléfono.  
>-¿Y por qué crees que, entre todas las habitaciones de la casa, esta especialmente aquí?<br>-Porque, pequeña Belly, es obvio que lo tienes tú, ya que es de esperar que tomes venganza después de las veces que te he jugado esta broma, y como no puedes pensar en algo mejor… copiaste mi propia broma y me la hiciste. Ahora dame mi teléfono que debo llamar a Lauren.  
>-Edward yo no tomé tu preciado teléfono y creo que deberás encontrar otra forma de llamar a esa perra con la que sales, ya que no sabes donde dejas tus cosas.- lo miro con ojos llenos de falsa inocencia –Por cierto, no me gasto mi valioso tiempo jugándote bromas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, cosas que si valen la pena querido- Bella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, dándole el espacio suficiente para que pudiera salir de su cuarto –Ahora, sal de mi cuarto. ¡Ya!- Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero en un segundo cambio de dirección y fue donde Isabella, en un movimiento que ella no notó, rápido y ágil, Edward se puso frente a ella y la apretó con fuerza por su cintura, dejándola encerrada entre su cuerpo y la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada. Bella pestaño unos segundos para poder notar en que posición estaban, él con su rostro muy cerca del suyo… ella sabia que esto no terminaría bien.<p>

-No me iré de tu cuarto hasta que me des mi teléfono- acaricio la mejilla de Bella, a lo que ella hizo una mueca –Se que lo tienes, y si me lo devuelves te recompensare por ello- Edward habló con tono seductor y la miraba sugestivamente, cosa que hizo estremecer a Bella por la idea que le vino a la mente. Luego él le guiño un ojo y poso una de sus manos sobre su espalda baja, mano que empezó a deslizar hacia abajo suavemente. Bella no sabia como había llegado a esa situación, como muchas veces le había sucedido anteriormente, siempre porque uno entraba en la habitación de otro sin permiso, así empezaba el pequeño juego. Despejó su mente y se preparo para hablar otra vez.  
>-¿Crees que de verdad quiero acostarme contigo?- Isabella soltó una fuerte carcajada ante la pregunta que había formulado, para ella era simplemente estúpido –No tendrás tu teléfono a cambio de sexo, Eddie. ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? No soy una de las tantas zorras con las que te acuestas.- Intento zafarse del agarre de su hermanastro, pero al sentir lo que ella quería hacer, él apretó más fuerte y la acerco más a él.<p>

-Belly, sé que quieres acostarte conmigo, lo sé porque prácticamente me desnudas con la mirada.- él acorto la distancia que los separaba y se unieron en un salvaje y apasionado beso, ante el cual Isabella no puso mucha resistencia, ya que se había vuelto algo normal entre ellos, aunque fueran hermanastros. Edward la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que su hermanastra fuera suya, era la única chica que de verdad le importaba, ya que las demás solo eran de una noche, nada serio. E Isabella no se quedaba atrás, ya que a ella también le agradaba la idea de una agitada noche de lujuria.  
>Se separaron unos segundos para poder tomar aire, pero antes de que Edward le diera otro beso, ellas saco el móvil de Edward del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo mantuvo en sus manos frente a la cara de su hermanastro para que lo viera. Le resto importancia y le dio otro fiero beso. Ella llevo su mano al bolsillo de los pantalones de Edward y lentamente metió el teléfono en el pequeño bolsillo. Antes de que ese beso pasara a otra cosa, Isabella lo alejo de ella poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su hermanastro.<br>-Listo, tienes tu teléfono, ahora puedes retirarte y dejarme tranquila.- Se separo de él y fue a estirarse en su cama, tomo sus audífonos y apretó el botón reproducir, la canción "Uncle Johnny" y se perdió en la melodía de la guitarra que sonaba antes de que el vocalista comenzara a cantar. Edward seguía mirándola perplejo y con un ápice de enojo en su expresión. Bella volvió a explicar –No quiero tu recompensa, te advertí que no te daría tu teléfono por sexo, ahora vete de una vez.

-Bien…- camino hacia la cama de Isabella y se recostó a su lado, tomando del reproductor de ella y los audífonos.

-Pero que te…

-Tu castigo por dejarme así- apunto con su dedo a su entrepierna, la mirada de Isabella viajo hasta esta y vio a lo que se refería, luego volvió su mirada a la cara de su hermanastro, dándole una mirada aburrida y llena de incredulidad.

-Eso no es mi culpa, y te recomiendo una ducha fría. Ahora retírate de mi cuarto, no te quiero ver.

-No, no me iré de aquí, solo porque no me da la gana, aparte de que funciona como tu castigo.- La tomo por la cintura y con fuerza la acerco a él, lo suficiente para poder besarla otra vez, un beso lleno de pasión y deseos ocultos, incluso ocultos a los dueños de estos, que solo se encargaban de mover sus lenguas en una danza sincronizada. Bella detuvo el beso bruscamente para poder hablar.

-Idiota, mueve tu trasero, dame mi reproductor y vete a tu cuarto de una vez.- dijo entre dientes ante la repentina irritación que sentía en ese momento –¡Y deja de besarme!- empujo a Edward hasta dejarlo en el borde de la cama, cuando iba dar el golpe final para dejarlo caer, él tomo el pie de Bella y ambos cayeron al suelo por el peso de Edward que la arrastro a ella. Bella sobre Edward, uno muy cerca del otro.  
>-Tonta, no sabes hacer nada, todo te sale al revés. Y no dejare de hacerlo, porque sé que te gusta.- espeto Edward con la ira reflejada en su rostro y una sonrisa de suficiencia.<p>

-Ahg, porque tuviste que nacer idiota- Bella se levanto del suelo y fue por las llaves de su auto que estaban en su escritorio –¡Cuando vuelva espero no verte aquí!- tomo una chaqueta que estaba en su armario y salió de su cuarto dejando a un desinteresado y atontado Edward por el fuerte golpe de la puerta que dio al cerrarse.

Mientras Isabella cerraba la puerta, en otro lugar de la residencia Cullen, una mujer escuchaba las palabras que su hija soltaba con ira mientras bajaba por las escaleras, añorando que esto se acabara de una vez, algo que no solía ser así. Odiaba que su hija fuera fría y ruda con su hermano, ya no era la misma niña dulce y tierna que se llevaba bien con Edward. La mujer camino por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con su enfurruñada hija quien soltaba lágrimas por la ira contenida que acumulaba en su interior, ira que amenazaba por salir contra la primera persona que se atreviera a molestarla.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora hija?- preguntó Esme con voz cansada por las repetidas discusiones que sostenían sus hijos, cuyas siempre acababan de la misma manera, unos salía de casa en su auto sin rumbo alguno.

-Sucede que el hijo de tu esposo es un grandísimo idiota ¡Eso sucede! No se donde quedo toda la inteligencia y amabilidad que debió haber heredado de Carlisle.- bufo con frustración –¡Ahg, lo odio, no lo quiero volver a ver!- dicho esto, Isabella esquivo a su madre y salió por la puerta con dirección a su auto. Se introdujo dentro de su coche y salió sin dirección alguna, solo quería salir y dejar su infierno personal por unas horas.

Su infierno personal, su hermanastro. Aunque no siempre su relación fue mala, hace unos mese así eran las cosas, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pero de un día a otro, alguien cometió un error y todo cambio. El resentimiento nació en el corazón de la victima y no volvieron a tratarse bien otra vez. Ahora estaban en el momento donde ninguno se soportaba, lo poco que hacia el otro les molestaba, pero no solo lo que sienten hacia el otro en odio y resentimiento, ya que atrás de esos fuertes sentimientos también existe el dolor, el amor y la tristeza que ambos se causaron el uno al otro. Ambos sentían lo mismo, pero ellos no quieran verlo, solo crearon una pared para ocultar en lo más fondo de sus corazones lo que realmente sentían.

Luego de conducir unos minutos, Isabella detuvo el auto al costado de la carretera y tomo su teléfono, busco el número de su novio en los contactos y apretó el llamativo botón verde para poder iniciar la llamada.

-Hola bebé.- le contesto la voz masculina de su novio.

-Hola Austin.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Nada, uhm… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

-Claro, siempre puedes venir.

-Tus padres no están, ¿cierto?

-Correcto, solo seremos tú y yo cariño, te estaré esperando.

-Claro amor, voy para allá. Por favor, ten una botella de vodka a la mano.

-Jajaja, ¿Isabella tiene problemas o solo quiere emborracharse?

-Austin, no estoy de ánimos, solo ten la estúpida botella en tu habitación.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo apúrate, quiero tenerte pronto.- dijo en un tono seductor la ultima frase, gesto que hizo a Isabella estremecerse.

-Solo tuya Austin- _por ahora –_Llegare en unos minutos.

-Ok Bella, nos vemos pronto.

Cerró su teléfono y puso el auto en marcha otra vez con dirección a casa de su novio, preparándose para pasar una agitada tarde y noche con él, ya que a su casa, volver, no estaba en sus planes, no mientras Edward estuviera ahí.

Al otro lado de la cuidad, Esme se encontraba en la sala de su casa recordando los tiempos cuando sus hijos solían llevarse bien, hacer todo juntos, cuando eran inseparables. Bella, según Esme, era una de las personas que más ayudó a Edward para sacarlo de esa leve depresión en la que se encontraba cuando solo tenía seis años. Aun recordaba lo feliz que Edward se había puesto cuando se entero de que ella y Bella se irían a vivir con ellos, en la casa de Carlisle, todos juntos como una familia. Ella aun seguía preguntándose cuando seria el día en que se hija volviera a querer a Edward, el hijo de su amado, cuando todo volvería a ser como ella recodaba que era.

_15 de Agosto 2005_

Bella y Edward estaban caminando por un parque que quedaba muy cerca de su casa, habían salido ya que sus padres habían ido al hospital para unas de las tantas revisiones de Esme por su embarazo de siete meses, ambos tendrían una hermosas hermanita en solo dos meses, a Bella le fascinaba la idea, ya que siempre había querido tener una hermanita, claro que consideraba a Alice como una, pero la idea de tener una verdadera hermana la alegraba demasiado, así queriendo ver a toda la gente sonreír por la dicha que ella sentía. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que su hermanastro no estaba nada feliz, ya que ese era uno de esos días, esos días donde recodaba a su madre y anhelaba tenerla con él aun, la extrañaba demasiado e Isabella no sabia por qué su Edward estaba triste, ella lo quería ayudar. Se sentaron en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol y un silencio se apodero de ellos, silencio que había hecho presencia cuando habían salido de su hogar hace una hora y Bella buscando las palabras correctas quería romper, y entender que era lo que hacia que su querido hermano tuviera su rostro lleno de pena, ella quería ver la hermosa sonrisa que él tenia y que ella disfrutaba ver.

-Edward, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por Alice y salimos los tres?- preguntó con duda Isabella, sin saber bien como abordar el tema de la tristeza de Edward.

-No, Bella, yo paso, solo quiero ir a casa.-dijo Edward posando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y abrazando estas, como si quisiera aferrarse al recuerdo de su madre, para que estos siguieran con él.

-Edward, ¿que te pasa?- él levanto su cabeza para mirar a su hermana, dudando si contarle porque estaba así. Cuando era pequeño, su psicóloga, que resulta ser su madrastra, le dijo que tenía que contar lo que le sucedía, que eso ayudaría.

-Yo… extraño a mi madre.-dijo en un tono titubeante. Isabella no entendía muy bien eso, ya que pensaba que Carlisle se había divorciado de la madre de Edward, ya que Esme le había dicho que él le tenía que decir lo que había sucedido con Elizabeth, la verdadera madre de su hermano.

-¿Por qué no la has visto hace mucho tiempo?- al preguntar Bella, Edward recordó cuando era pequeño y ayudaba a su madre en la cocina, cuando salían juntos y todos esos lindos momentos que había pasado con su madre, cosas que el nunca olvidaría y que siempre tendría guardados. Ante estos hermosos recuerdos Edward comenzó a llorar por todo el amor que sentía hacia su madre, queriendo poder hacer algo o haber hecho algo para que aun estuviera con él, pero si eso no hubiera sucedido, no hubiera conocido a Isabella, unas de sus mejores amigas.

-Edward… que sucede, yo lo siento, no quería… ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Mi madre esta muerta, murió cuando yo tenía seis años, en mi cumpleaños- dicho esto comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte, y a Bella ya había comprendido el porqué del llanto.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Bella, no quiero hablar de eso si- dijo entre sollozos –por favor, te pido solo una cosa- ella asintió, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por la persona que tanto quería.

-Dime.

-Abrázame, por favor solo abrázame.- ella sin dudar paso sus brazos alrededor de Edward, atrayéndolo hacia ella, cuando estaban juntos, él comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte, sacando toda la pena que la perdida de su madre había significado hacia él, algún día le contaría lo que le paso a su madre, pero ese no era el momento indicado.

Se fundieron en ese abrazo, ella pasaba su mano por la espalda de él y acariciaba su cabeza, intentando así poder calmarlo un poco y que él entendiera que ella estaba siempre ahí para él. Luego de unos minutos la respiración de Edward se volvió relajada, ya que como le pasaba siempre que lloraba, se quedo dormido en los brazos de su querida Bella. Ella se asusto un poco al principio, pero luego noto que solo se había quedado dormido. Bella se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y puso la cabeza se Edward en su regazo para que siguiera durmiendo, no lo quería despertar ya que en su rosto se veía reflejada paz y no quería acabar con eso, no quería traerlo a la realidad.

Ella tenia muy claros los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, ella sabia que eran hermanos, pero de todas formas estaba enamorada de él. Lo que ella no sabia era si los sentimientos de su hermanastro eran los mismos, y eso le aterraba, no quería conocer la verdad aun. Pero si quería saber mas sobre lo que a la madre de Edward se refería, quería saber todo de él.

Pasados diez minutos, Edward comenzó a despertar, desorientado, ya que no recordaba lo que había sucedido, luego recordó que estaba hablando con Bella sobre su madre. Busco a su hermana con la mirada y no la encontraba hasta que noto que estaba apoyado sobre algo donde no estaba antes de dormir, eran las piernas de Bella. Levanto su cabeza y la encontró mirando hacia la nada, con la seriedad reflejaba en su rostro. Ella, luego de unos segundos, vio que Edward había despertado ya que se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello?

-No

-De acuerdo, pero te diré una cosa- se acomodó en el lugar donde estaba y él le presto atención –Si quieres hablar de esto con alguien, aquí voy a estar yo, si me necesitas o cualquier cosa, pídemelo. Quiero saber que sucedió, pero esperare hasta que estés listo para contarme.

-Gracias, gracias por esperar, necesito tiempo para decirte. Te quiero mucho Bella- dicho esto él se acercó, le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y la abrazo, poniendo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Edward. Siempre, siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejare.

Y así, ellos se pasaron todo lo que resto del día, abrazados bajo un árbol en el parque, hablando de cosas vagas y sin hablar de momentos. Ellos no necesitaban hablar todo el tiempo, ya que con sus presencias eran felices, ambos estaban enamorados del otro, pero por miedo al rechazo, ellos no hablaban de ello nunca, sin saber que eran correspondidos.

* * *

><p>Hello! ^_^<p>

Como había dicho... lo prometido es deuda y aquí me encuentro, con un nuevo capitulo, un poco más corto, mucho más corto, pero bueno. Hoy, domingo 4 de marzo, a las 13:00 pm (Chile time) les dejo este capitulo, donde veremos lo que es la pareja de Edward y Bella, una muestra del presente y del pasado de ellos... Me gusto escribirlo, es interesante... sobretodo con las cosas que me dice Sania xD... bueno bueno, como dije en el Summary que puse unos días atrás, y como les dije ahora al comienzo del capitulo... Este fic se pondrá candente(? jejeje probablemente, lo más posible es que tenga lemmons *-* xD pero no se cuando... solo se que vendrán... so, este fic sera rated M, para su sanidad mental, o por lo menos para la sanidad mental de las personas menores... Aunque yo soy una de las personas menores jejeje LOL pero yo ya soy caso perdido mis queridos lectores... muchas conversaciones con las subnormales ;) e.e

Por cierto, las canciones son: La primera es Hyper Music de Muse, y la segunda es Uncle Johnny de The Killers... escuchenlas... me encantan ;)

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, les tengo una mala noticia... la cosa es como sabrán (se que las subnormales lo saben) mañana es el primer día de mi perdición... mañana entro a clases y lo más probable es que no suba un nuevo capitulo en lo que resta del mes... u.u lo siento. Si es que el colegio no me absorbe, subiré dos capítulos por mes, lo más probable es que sea uno por mes... pero si debo hacer muchas cosas, se despiden de capítulos por al menos dos meses u.u Lo siento mucho, pero asi son las cosas.

También, antes de despedirme quiero darle un saludo especial a mis queridas subnormales... las quiero con todo mi corazón... se han vuelto una parte importante de mi en este poquito tiempo... las quiero mucho! ^_^

Un saludo también para las personificas que me dieron el apoyo para seguir adelante... Starlight'sEclipse, Skyler Mist, Jess Mendez de Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, LauraECS, LoreSubnormalCullen, Odio La Hipocrecia... muchas gracias a todas esas personas... GRACIAS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

El capitulo va dedicado a mi querida Isa... que esta ahí para leer mis cosas y dejar sus hermosos reviews, a Lina quien me jodía por el capitulo xD, a Sania y Yolita mis sexologas(? jajajja dios, Sania también me jodió harto para apurar la escritura y a Laura que también me jodía para que lo escribiera rápido... esto es para ustedes ;) espero les guste.

**Ok, antes les tengo una pregunta... ¿Les gustaría leer un lemmon entre Carlisle & Esme? **

Y aquí se despide Nessie' o Bara-bara Daniela Pony Pattinson (lina y caro, gracias por el nombre xD) Bueno, dejen sus reviews con sus respuestas a mi pregunta, sus ideas, opiniones, criticas, insultos, saludos, despidos(?, amenazas de muerte y las cosas que quieran xD  
>No los aburro más... Nos leemos luego!<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_-¿Prometes nunca hacerme daño?- inquirió la niña de ojos cafés a su acompañante, ella tenia una gran sonrisa que con dificultad alguien le podría quitar de la cara._

_-Yo prometo nunca, jamás herirte o dejar que alguien lo haga- dicho esto él se acercó su amada y le dio un tierno beso en los labios._

**POV Bella**

_18 de marzo, 2011_

Estaba descansando en la cama, junto a Austin. Habíamos tenido una tarde maravillosa, simplemente ahora estábamos descansando, algo que era esencial en nuestras actividades, aunque yo bastante acostumbrada estaba. Ahora lo único que podía escuchar eran nuestras tranquilas respiraciones y mis pensamientos que me mostraban lo que tenia que hacer, volver a casa por mis cosas, había salido sin nada, aun sabiendo que me quedaría con Austin lo que restaba de la semana, lo más usual en nuestra relación, y a mis padres no les importaba, no les sorprendía en nada mi actitud, mi renovada actitud. Pero eso no importaba, seguramente ahora Carlisle estaba trabajando y Esme, mamá, quizás estaba en casa o quizás, como papá, haciendo su trabajo. El único que estaba en la casa, y lo sabia con certeza era Edward, lo más probable con una chica haciéndola gritar, simples cosas de rutina. Si, podrá parecer raro, pero que Edward llevara chicas a la casa y se divirtiera con ellas era lo más normal del mundo, estoy segura que Esme ya lo sabe y que por el 'respeto' que tiene hacia él no hablaría de ello, solo lo ignora, como ignora otras cosas. En fin, algo inevitable en mi camino era el encontrar al pequeño inocente con alguna de sus novias, si no es que esta con dos, totalmente repulsivo, pero algo que se puede repetir dos veces. Pero las cosas son así, y yo debía ir como sea a casa por mis cosas, no podía subsistir con solo un cambio de ropa para toda la semana, tendría que idear algún plan para evitar encontrarme con él, y pensar que alguna vez esa fue mi realidad, evitar estar sola con él, ya que sabia que no duraría ni un segundo si probar esos suaves labios, que hacían maravillas. Recuerdo aquellas veces que nos escondíamos de la familia, solo para poder hacer cosas solos, sin que alguien nos viera y pensara mal de nosotros, cuando nuestros padres salían y aprovechábamos la casa para nosotros dos, o como esa vez que casi nos atrapan, buenos recuerdos que solo son una capa de polvo en mi memoria, algo sin importancia que se podía limpiar fácilmente, o eso es lo que creo.

El tema de mi hermanastro era algo complicado, era algo extraña nuestra relación, nada normal, los hermanastros no se besaban o dormían juntos, no se provocaban y mucho menos tenían sexo, eso era lo anormal entre nosotros, aunque yo tengo novio y él tiene la suya, no faltaba el día en que somos débiles y terminamos revolcándonos en algún lugar, pero sin amor de por medio, solo sexo, siempre presente cuando tenemos problemas o cuando nos sentimos débiles y solos. Algo carente de emoción, por lo menos en este último tiempo, antes, antes las cosas eran diferentes, pero todo cambia, para mal como para bien. En fin, ese no era el punto, era impresionante como mis pensamiento podían ir de algo normal a algo que le debía la menor importancia, eso es lo que era para mi él, ya que yo tenia a mi querido novio junto a mi, en este momento, pero lamentablemente tenia que ir a casa, solo por una hora, y luego volvería con él, pero sabia que no venia algo bueno para mi en esa hora, algo sería diferente, solo lo presentía.

-Austin- dije poniendo una mano en su pecho y alejándome un poco de su cuerpo –debo ir a casa, ya sabes, por mis cosas.

-¿Tienes que ir ahora o es que quieres ir para ver a tu hermanito?- preguntó con notables celos en su voz. Y si, él muy imbécil de mi novio estaba celoso de mi hermanastro, solo porque no puede dejar el pasado atrás. Me separe de él bruscamente y me levante de la cama buscando mi ropa interior en el suelo entre las vacías botellas de vodka.

-No idiota, claro que no. De todas formas, él ha de estar muy ocupado con alguna de sus novias.-encontré una de mis prendas en el suelo y me la puse rápidamente, fui donde estaban mis pantalones para ponérmelos, quería salir de aquí ahora, no quería pelear con él –Sabes que yo te amo a ti, no se porque sientes celos de él, solo es una jodida piedra en mi zapato, alguien sin importancia para mi- me acerque a la cama y me senté sobre él, quien seguía recostado sobre esta –No pasará nada, lo prometo, volveré lo más pronto posible- dicho esto le di un beso, que con cada segundo subía de tono. Me separe abruptamente de él y fui por mi blusa –Tu solo espérame.

-Siempre mi amor, pero no tardes mucho, o sino iré por ti personalmente. Y no son celos, solo me preocupa que él te haga algo- dijo mirándome con ternura y preocupación. Austin era una buena persona, no como yo, era todo lo contrario a mí, yo era mala y frívola, quizás no con él, Austin de alguna manera lograba sacar lo mejor de mí, pero cuando no estaba con él, podía ser alguien con quien no quisieras cruzar camino.

-De acuerdo, no más de una hora. Lo prometo- ate mis zapatillas y ya estaba lista, fui donde se encontraba mi bolso y saque las llaves de mi auto, debía conducir rápido para poder demorarme lo menos posible –Adiós amor, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós cariño, por favor, no te mates conduciendo, te quiero viva y con energía cuando vuelvas- me mando una mirada traviesa y yo solo sonreí, la idea me agradaba, había que admitirlo. Lo besé por ultima vez y salí de su casa, fui donde mi auto y emprendí el camino a mi hogar.

En menos de diez minutos llegue a casa, deje el auto en el garaje y entre. Al parecer, no había nadie como lo supuse, solo el silencio y mi presencia. Esto significo un alivio para mí, ya que no tendría que lidiar con el odioso de Edward. Subí por las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto, al llegar, deje mi bolso en la cama y comencé a despojarme de mi ropa, lo único que quiera era tomar una relajante ducha caliente. Fui al baño y encendí el agua, dejándola correr por unos segundos mientras terminaba de quitarme mi ropa interior.

Pasaban los minutos y yo aun seguía bajo el agua, sintiendo como caía sobre mis tensos músculos, relajándome y haciendo que despejara mi mente, alejando cualquier pensamiento que evitara mi momento feliz, pero luego algo perturbo mi tranquilidad, con exactitud una puerta abrirse, la puerta de mi habitación. Preste atención a este sonido, luego sentí como se volvía a cerrar, haciendo que me calamara. Pero otra vez una puerta se abrió y esta vez fue la de mi baño, solo conocía a una persona que entraría aquí cuando me estoy duchando, y esa persona efectivamente era él.

-Hola Isabella- dijo con su casual y aterciopelada voz, genial, Edward ha llegado aquí para provocarme, un juego que estaba dispuesta a jugar y que he de ganar.

-Hola Edward- le respondí con mi mejor voz, me acerque al grifo y lo cerré para que el agua dejara de caer, empecemos con el juego querido –¿que te trae por mi baño hermanito?

-Primero, no me llames hermanito. Y solo paso a saludar, ya sabes, no te he visto desde… hace unas horas.- dijo él, mientras sentía que se sentaba en una pequeña silla que estaba cerca de la puerta, no le tome la mayor importancia y sin mayor aviso abrí la cortina y salí de la ducha dejando ver mi cuerpo desnudo frente a Edward. Él solo me miraba mientras buscaba mi toalla, que se encontraba bajo el trasero de Edward.

-Uhm, Edward puedes levantarte, mi toalla… Levántate- dije acercándome peligrosamente hacia él, quien solo obedeció mis ordenes. Tome la toalla y me envolví en ella –Gracias, ahora puedes retirarte.

-No, eso no se encuentra en mis planes- dijo fríamente mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, yo sabia que él estaba cayendo lentamente en mi juego, solo faltaba un poco más hasta que lo tuviera en mis manos.

-Edward, debo vestirme, sal por donde entraste por favor, no tengo tiempo- dije saliendo del baño y dirigiéndome a mi armario, saque unas cuantas prendas que consistían en unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Tome la ropa interior que estaba sobre mi cama para empezar a vestirme pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que no. Aparte creo que puedo ser de utilidad.- su voz tenia un tono seductor, suave, esa voz que de solo escucharla me recuerda lo que alguna vez hicimos, esa voz que me ponía los pelos de punta y hacia que mi atracción hacia él creciera considerablemente. Buena jugada –Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude?- preguntó sentándose en mi cama, muy cerca de mi.

-Muy bien, ayúdame- me puse frente a él y le di mi ropa interior, Edward me miro extrañado y un tanto sorprendido porque aceptara su propuesta, yo solo pase por alto su mirada, tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa para evitar que el rubor tan característico de mi apareciera. Él se puso de pie y yo deje caer la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, haciendo que me ruborizara, si, el maldito rubor apareció porque él me miraba con ternura pero también con ferviente deseo, eso me ponía un poco nerviosa. No sabia que podría pasar si yo lo miraba a los ojos, prefería no averiguarlo –Rápido, aquí hace frío- mentí, sentía muchas cosas y frío no era una de ellas.

-De acuerdo, tranquila- si claro, me dice que este tranquila cuando me mira como si fuera a devorarme. Si, estaba cayendo en mi propio y retorcido juego. Yo solo bufe como respuesta y el soltó una risa traviesa. Luego tomó mis bragas en sus manos con delicadeza y comenzó a vestirme. Me indicó que levantara una pierna para poder pasar la prenda, luego con la otra y así comenzó a subir las bragas, y mientras lo hacia depositaba pequeños besos por mis piernas, dejando en mi piel una pequeña carga eléctrica que me hacía perder cada vez más la cabeza. Subió un poco más y dejo las bragas en su posición, dando un pequeño beso en mi vientre, donde dejo unos segundos su cabeza, haciéndome sentir el roce de sus labios y su acompasada respiración contra mi piel. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, si no detenía esto rápido, yo iba a caer en sus redes y no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Apresúrate Edward- él solo bufo y se levantó otra vez, y tomo en sus manos mi sujetador color rojo. Camino rodeándome y se puso atrás de mi, donde comenzó a tocar mi espalda con suaves caricias, dándome más razones para pedirle que me hiciera suya en este instante. Como lo odiaba por tener tanto control sobre mí, aunque él no lo sepa. Luego, de un momento a otro dejo las caricias de lado y puso el brasier frente a mi, poniéndolo en el lugar correcto, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras abrochaba el sujetador, cada vez logrando que la invisible pared entre mis sentimientos y mis impulsos se agrietara, a punto de dejar salir mis deseos y hacer cosas que no tenia planeadas. Otra vez se detuvo y tomo el tirante izquierdo del sujetador, pasándolo por mi brazo y, como antes lo había hecho, besando todo lo que estaba a su alcance en mi brazo, luego repitió lo mismo con mi brazo derecho.

-Edward, eres demasiado lento y necesito irme pronto.

-Si lo hago rápido no hay diversión, solo cálmate y déjame hacer esto.- dicho esto siguió con lo que restaba de la ropa, haciéndolo lento como dijo que lo haría, cada vez provocándome más y más, pero no me perdería en esos ojos verdes ni en su forma de hablar. Yo no lo había mirado en todo el transcurso de tiempo cuando me vestía, solo miraba hacia el techo, o la ventana, como si hubiera algo muy interesante en ellos, como si hubiera descubierto algún detalle que en todos mis años viviendo aquí había pasado por alto.

-Y… listo, tan sexy como siempre- dijo alejándose de mí. Yo solo fui a verme al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en mi habitación, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, y lo estaba. Sonreí por como lucia, simple pero no me veía nada mal. Fui otra vez a mi armario, saque mis converse y me las puse, tenia un poco de prisa y que había tardado más de lo que había esperado, seguramente si no llegaba pronto donde Austin, él se asustaría o quizás que cosa y vendría por mi, no quería eso.

-Gracias Edward- me pare frente a él y como recompensa lo besé, el me respondió el beso gustoso, sabia que no diría nada ya que habitualmente hacíamos esto, el besarnos era algo de lo más común entre nosotros. No quería llegar a mucho con aquel beso, pero este, que empezó siendo un simple beso, se torno en uno más apasionado y fiero. Él me tomó de la cintura, apretándome más a su cuerpo y yo por instinto lleve mis manos a su cuello, jugando con sus rizos broncíneos. De un momento a otro, el cual no pude notar, me encontraba bajo Edward, sobre mi cama, y nos estábamos besando como si no hubiera mañana, como si ambos tuviéramos la necesidad de hacer esto ahora, con el deseo marcado en cada pequeña batalla que nuestras lenguas libraban para poder guiar cada beso.

Tenia que sopesar los pros y los contras de que algo posiblemente sucediera ahora. Sabia que si dejaba que siguiera con esto él pensaría que siento algo por el, que aun siento algo y eso es mentira. Mi único propósito para acostarme con él era conseguir placer o dejar pidiéndolo más, que me siguiera y se enamorara de mí. Pero estoy segura de que eso no sucedería, ya que el no sentía nada y nunca lo ha hecho. Quizás una vez me hizo creer que él tenía sentimientos, pero caí en su juego y me dejo caer al vacío, directo al fondo, donde todas las esperanzas se pierden y la confianza es algo que no existe. No, definitivamente no iba a dejar que sucediera hoy, ahora los recuerdos, malos y dolorosos recuerdos me ciegan y no quiero tener nada con él, solo quiero destruirlo, humillarlo y… solo acabar con él. Me separe de Edward y con una fuerza que desconocía tenia me puse a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Qué deseas Edward?- dije con dificultad ya que mi respiración aun no se regulaba.

-Deseo poder hacerte mía ahora- dijo lentamente, acariciando cada palabra. Comenzó a acercarse a mí y me dio un lento y apasionado beso, haciéndome perder por unos segundos mi objetivo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para dejarme otra vez? ¿Solo sexo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- inquirí haciendo que algo dentro de mi se rompiera, algo que había curado, pero que ahora, recordando lo que una vez pasó, volvió a hacerse trizas –No tendrás eso de mi querido- dicho esto me levante y lo deje ahí, sin decir una palabra. Tome mi bolso y una chaqueta ya que afuera estaba lloviendo, cuando iba a salir de mi cuarto algo me detuvo, alguien –¿Que quieres ahora?

-Quédate, no vallas con Austin- dijo con la voz un tanto dudosa, como si no estuviera seguro de querer preguntarme eso, y tuvo mucho valor para hacerlo. Creo que realmente le dolió lo que le había dicho, pero simplemente era la verdad.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabias que…? No importa, solo déjame ir- dije dándole la espalda.

-Vamos, por favor Bella. Quédate, no vallas con ese idiota- Bella, me había llamado Bella. Solo lo hacia cuando estaba triste o realmente quería algo. Genial, espero que no siga con esto o de lo contrario caería fácilmente.

-¿Cual es tu problema con Austin? ¿Le tienes envida? ¿Sientes celos? ¿Qué mierda tienes contra él?- dije exasperada y totalmente alterada, el enojo era palpable en mi voz ya que no era la primera vez que demostraba descontento cuando iba a casa de mi novio.

-No son celos y tampoco le envidio. Lo único que siento por ese imbécil es odio, lo odio y sé que no lo amas, no entiendo porque sigues siendo su novia cuando podrías amar realmente a alguien, solo lo tienes como alguien para saciar tu libido. Siento pena por el pobre de Austin, me pregunto que se sentirá que tu novia no te ame y que se acueste con quien se le cruza en su camino, una pequeña puta- ok, eso realmente dolió –Porque eso es lo que eres Bella, lo único que buscas porque realmente dudo que puedas sentir algo, dudo que tengas algún sentimiento genuino, dudo que sepas que es amar a alguien- no soporte más y lo único que hice fue plantarle una bofetada en su perfecta cara, dejándolo anonadado. No era la primera vez que me decía puta, eso lo sabia, pero anteriormente no había dolido tanto como ahora. Todo lo que dijo era mentira, ninguna palabra era cierta. Lo odio, y a veces mi odio superaba mi razonamiento, y eso no era bueno para él.

-Tu le dices idiota a Austin, peor tu eres el verdadero idiota. No me importa lo que pienses la verdad. No tienes la menor idea de lo que siento hacia mi novio- dije dejando soltar un par de lagrimas provocadas por la ira que me embargaba en estos momentos –Yo lo amo, es la persona más importante en mi vida en estos momentos, él sabe valorarme y responde a mis sentimientos de la misma forma, no me refriega mis supuestos errores en la cara y cuida de mi como tu no supiste hacerlo.- y lo ultimo que dije fui el detonador, no soportaba más y me solté a llorar –Tu te preguntas que sentirá Austin teniendo a una novia que supuestamente no lo ama y se mete con cualquier hombre, pero eso lo sabes tu con mucha claridad, ya que tu novia si es alguien que no se respeta, ella si busca solo sexo, no sabes cuantas veces se le ha insinuado a mi novio, mejor empieza a controlarla ya que todos saben que esa zorra esta con tu mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que esta contigo- Baje mi mirada al suelo e intente controlar los sentimientos que rápidamente se apoderaban de mí, luego volví la mirada hacia Edward y pude ver que estaba conteniendo el llanto, él no iba a dejar que lo viera llorar pero sin embargo sabía que lo quería hacer.

-Por favor Bella, solo por esta noche quédate conmigo- dijo con la voz notablemente temblorosa.

-Para que mierda quieres a una puta a tu lado, ¿para que te complazca?- pregunte soltando con repugnancia la palabra con la cual me había denominado –porque sabes que no será así, llama a tu "novia".

-Lamento haberte llamado así pero, por favor quédate aquí conmigo, solo por hoy. Por los viejos tiempos, te quiero aquí conmigo.

-Edward, es peligroso, sabes que nos pueden ver y…

-No pasará nada, Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que viajar a New York por trabajo, no volverán dentro de dos días.

-Y que pasa con Hope, ¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunte, asustándome un poco por el paradero de nuestra pequeña hermana.

-Hope esta en casa de Alice, seguramente jugando con Matt, mamá dijo que la dejaría allí mientras que están de viaje, Esme supuso que no llegarías en un tiempo y ella sabia que yo tenia planes.-suspire, no tenia planeado esto, pero las cosas siempre suceden sin aviso, tampoco me esperaba mi respuesta.

-Edward, prométeme que no intentaras nada conmigo, esa es mi única condición.- dije acercándome un poco a él –Y claro, tu dormirás en tu cuarto, y yo aquí, en el mio, no te quiero cerca- si, cedi, sabia que le había causado un pequeño daño, él no era una persona que pasaba llorando, de hecho, eran muy pocas las veces que Edward lloraba, al menos en el ultimo tiempo ya que cuando éramos pequeños tenia sus momentos, aun recuerdo esos días donde podía estar llorando todo el día, y también recuerdo que yo lloraba cada vez que él lo hacia.

-Lo prometo, no me acercaré a ti a menos de que tu así lo desees.- dicho esto él salió de mi cuarto, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Escuche como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba y encendía su reproductor de música poniéndolo a todo volumen.

Tome mi celular, eran las nueve de la noche y tenia que avisar a Austin que no volvería a su casa hasta mañana. La conversación que tuve con él fue horrible, tuvimos una discusión, a él no le agradaba nada el hecho que me iba a quedar toda la noche sola con mi hermanastro, tanto así que amenazo con venir hasta aquí y pasar la noche conmigo, pero yo torpemente lo detuve, sabia que si él llegaba a venir todo acabaría mal y en una pelea como sucedió una vez.

Pasaban los minutos y así pasaron las horas, eran las once de la noche y yo ya me había arreglado para dormir, me puse mi pijama que consistía en unas pantaletas y una camiseta de franela, me recosté en la cama y me tape con las sabanas. Estaba dispuesta a dormir pero había algo que no me lo permitía, algo que no me dejaba estar tranquila, un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, hace como una hora Edward había apagado la música y no había salido de su cuarto ni para comer. Esto me preocupe pero no le había tomado importancia hasta ahora. Me levante lentamente de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto con dirección al de Edward, toque la puerta un par de veces pero nadie respondía, ante esta desesperación que apareció de la nada solo abrí la puerta y él estaba ahí, recostado en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y, por lo que podía oír estaba… ¿llorando?

-Edward, ¿qué sucede?- me acerque rápidamente a su lado, viéndole la cara, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía llorar de esa forma, no desde que teníamos 16 años, antes de que todo empezara –Edward- dije, pero no contestaba –Dios Edward, por favor contéstame, me estas asustando- y ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos, y vi esos hermosos ojos verdes enrojecidos y cubiertos por una capa cristalina formada por las lagrimas, me partía el corazón verlo de esa forma, frágil.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?- pregunto con dificultad ya que no podía hablar con normalidad por el llanto que aun derramaba.

-Edward… yo, ¿Qué…? Perdóname- dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, revolviéndole su suave y desordenado cabello pero el de forma apresurada se sentó en su cama, mirándome con incredulidad, algo que yo no sé a que se debía, luego el sin preámbulos me abrazó. Al principio estaba algo sorprendida pero luego pude sentir como sollozaba, entonces entendí que lo que el necesitaba ahora era una abrazo, como muchas veces había pasado en nuestra niñez. Lo había visto llorar muchas veces cuando éramos pequeños, muchas de ellas eran producidas por la muerte de su madre, pero en ese entonces no lo sabia, solo estaba ahí, junto a él para consolarlo y ayudarlo en lo que el necesitara. Pasaban los minutos y él seguía llorando, recuerdo que necesitaba su tiempo para tranquilizarse, era solo cosa de esperar.

-Edward, ¿estas mejor?- pregunte cuando sentí que él ya no lloraba, solo estaba respirando tranquilamente sobre mi hombro.

-Si, gracias por quedarte conmigo Bella- dijo separándose de mi lentamente -¿Me harías un pequeño favor?- me dedico una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, esa sonrisa que siempre tenían cuando quería algo pero tenia miedo al rechazo.

-Claro, dime que cosa.- lleve mi mano a una de sus mejillas y limpie una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de su ojo.

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy?- yo lo mire con la boca abierta, comprendía él porque me lo pedía, pero me sorprendió que lo haya preguntado ahora –Recuerda que prometí que no te tocaría, y pienso seguir con mi promesa. Solo es que no quiero dormir solo esta noche.

-Si, dormiré contigo- y le regale una sonrisa comprensiva, él también me la devolvió y así pude descifrar que lo que decía era cierto, sabía que no haría algo que yo no quisiera y menos en el estado de fragilidad en el que se encontraba –Edward, ¿me podrías decir porqué llorabas?- pregunte cuidadosamente, solo quería saber si era por lo que yo creía.

-Solo recordé unas cosas y luego la discusión que tuvimos lo hizo peor- su respuesta me hizo sentir culpable, en parte, ya que mis palabras fueron el detonador que causó su llanto.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención, yo…

-No importa, ahora quiero descansar. No quiero hablar de esto ahora.- me interrumpió, yo como respuesta solo asentí, no tenia mucho que decir así que preferí guardar silencio.

Edward se puso de pie y se quito la camiseta y sus pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior. Luego me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que me acostara en su cama y yo obedecí. Después de mi entro él y se recostó a mi lado, iba a darme la espalda pero lo detuve, yo solo lo abrace y puse su cabeza en mi pecho, él comprendió y me abrazo por la cintura, solo sería por esta noche y sabia que no pasaría nada.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward.

-Te quiero- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo que me había dicho, me había sorprendido mucho que esas palabras salieran de su boca, hace mucho que no las escuchaba con su aterciopelada voz.

-Yo también te quiero Edward, duerme, aquí estaré yo.- dije y así el cerro sus ojos, yo comencé a revolver su cabello, sabia que eso lo tranquilizaba, y solo me dejaba hacerlo a mi. Luego de unos minutos pude sentir que su respiración apenas se sentía y pude saber que se había dormido. A rato después yo le seguí y ambos dormimos así, abrazados como antes lo hacíamos.

_Octubre, 2009_

-_¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿A caso no me amas?- pregunto temerosamente ante la respuesta de su acompañante quien estaba parado frente a ella mirándola fríamente por algo que él creía verdad, pero que solo era una treta de alguien que quería él final de ella._

_-Te amo, te amaba más de lo que tu alguna vez lo hiciste- dijo secamente el joven de ojos verdes quien miraba a la nada, ya que no sé atrevía a mirarle a la cara, ella solo seguía soltando lagrimas, no quería estar en aquella situación y, nunca pensó que así seria, todo esto la había tomado por sorpresa, nada era como ella lo esperaba, se suponía que ese día iba a ser el mejor de sus vidas, pero todo salió mal por alguien que solo sentía odio._

_-Yo… yo te amo._

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

Y me vengo a pasar por aquí a casi dos meses de la ultima vez que subí capitulo... si, no tengo perdón de dios pero la jodida escuela me consume lentamente y no he tenido mucho tiempo, y también word se comió mi capitulo y lo perdí T_T me pasó dos veces, pero la segunda lo pude recuperar y aquí esta :D

Espero les guste!

Nos vemos la próxima vez, que no se cuando sea... un especial saludo a mis queridas subnormales y perdonen mi tardanza...  
>Gracias por sus reviews y si pueden, dejen una ahora!<p>

Las quiere mucho, la Pony_Pattinson_Horan xkcdbkds xD


End file.
